onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
General Aric Solra
The man that is General Aric Solra, one of the few men in the UGI that is not only human, but is entirely fearless. In his 60's he survived the last years of the Novan War. He was infamous in combat, for a man in his 60's he was also the only UGI Army General to serve on the frontlines with him in combat. He looked at the Imperium Elites before they were friendly with the UGI, and looked down at them, but learned to respect them but not trust them. Personality He is an old fashioned type soldier, pure grit and can make even the strongest willed soldier tremble with walking. But he is one of the UGI's best tactician. With his military prowess he managed to hold an entire city with only a single platoon during the Novan Wars. He looks down at those who he doesn't trust, but when it comes to his men he will never stay at the back of the lines instead he prefers combat even in his old age. That being said he is impossible to be intimidated and won't even blink if even if he was about to die, he is the reason that the UGI's soldiers are trained to the extent they are. UGI-Sorghelli War He feels responsible for his actions during the Sorghelli War, he told men in the UGI to fight to the last man in every combat situation, and to never retreat. He feels like he is responsible for the death of millions of UGI soldiers when he knew that them dying they saved hundreds of millions more lives than they lost. Even in the defense of the other governments he was staunched. Galactic Council He was made the UGI Delegate for the Galactic Council and is the most voiced and forceful of all the members of the Council. He refused the Enki's armor as because of his guilt that he wasn't going to put his men in a unarmed army and is why the UGI hasn't joined the Galactic Councils military. Upon hearing this Solra looked at Micheal Trillion and respectfully decclined Following the meeting Micheal Trillion respectivily asked for a moment with General Aric Solra. Even after Micheal Trillion left the Galactic Council General Aric Solra used every opportunity to belittle him and insult him, often saying the UGI didn't want him doing something even when they were really passive about it. In 3489 General Solra at a local Bar on Trillis killed Micheal Trillion's wife with a side arm just because she was there and he was in drunken rage. He then dumped the body disrespectivly in front of Micheal Trillion before continueing on his way. Micheal Trillion did not press charges nor did he even alert the Taiidan police, he simply used his Temporal Ressurection technology to bring her back to life and then honorably buried his wife's copy. However afterward he remained respectful to all members of the UGI and especially to Erex Malren but never once afterward took General Aric Solra's at his word for anything, and refused to listen to him if he was told to tell him something. From then on Michael Trillion recieved all yes and no goes, from Erex Malren his friend. Even to this day both General Aric Solra and Micheal Trillion have a great dislike for each other. Erex Malren is the only one who knows that Aric Solra killed Micheal Trillion's wife and about her ressurection. Erex Malren from that day kept surveilance over Aric Solra because he wanted to make sure he wanted to make sure next time he would capture Solra in the act of harming Micheal Trillion and his family. Alec Solra would often say privately he wished that Micheal trilion or somone would put a bullet in Micheal Trillion's head so that he wouldn't have to see him any longer. History He was born on Carpathia to a military family that served in the UGI for generations, famed and feared, he was abused by his father not like in the normal sense. Ever since he could run at age 5 his father started to make him do pushups until he couldn't no more. When he was 10 years old he was benching 120 pounds. When he was 16 years old he was a monster in Basic training, he was hated because he was conditioned since 5. During the Battle of Volrik he had only a single platoon and they had to hold a city against a Golan Commonwealth Battalion. They were successful and he was promoted to Major. He became the UGI's foremost tactician. One day during the Galactic Council meetings a Codex II soldier wasn't responding to General when the General in his old age began to yell at the soldier when a more softer member from earth was shocked to see how he was treating the 15 yeaar old super soldier. When she tried to pass laws that they couldnt use children as templates for soldiers the General went off on her bring her to tears. When she yelled he is only a child.